Sakura's Heart
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Sakura is alone now.  Left for dead by Sasuke and without a village.  She is taken in by Gaara and his siblings, but is it more then that.  Is this emotionless demon really feeling something?  And is Sakura seeing a dillusion or old friends?
1. Garra The Savior

Flashback

"The blood...it's everywhere. The battle it was so d-disgusting," I whispered to myself.

I can lay within my friends fluids any day, but to watch how those liquids became known is quiet frightening. To watch as you realize those splatters and puddles aren't just ordinary, but your friends blood. The coated mess that makes us humanly different.

"I know Sakura." Announced Sasuke.

His intent running through those words were obviously hard to hide and I was hearing every last bit of it. We fought village to village and the couple that were left was Sasuke and I. So much blood it was everywhere it was caked on my body. It plastered my hair to my face and forced me to smell, taste, my friends, family. It dampened my clothes so that it hung heavy against my skin.

"What am I supposed to do" I said releasing a gasp.

I had received only so many injuries that breathing was harder then it looked. The natural instinct to breath was being denied.

"Just lay there I promise to make it quick." Sasuke says.

I started crying. The tears burning my wounds making me cry even more. It hurt; the betrayal, the wounds.

"Sasuke why? What did we do to you?" I asked without wanting a response.

He knelt down and lifted my chin from the ground. Sounding a grimace from face. Eery jumbles escaping my lips.

"Sakura." He whispered. "I didn't want this but if I will kill my brother it is worth it".

"Sasuke I thought you were different you even killed Naruto and Kakashi-sensei" I said; unable to breathe .

He dropped my chin letting hit the ground hard sending the dust around me to fly within the air and block my view from anywhere, but Sasuke's head. He chuckled.

"Sakura you are so annoying." He stated in his charming accent that I used to admire.

I stopped and looked at his feet trying not to move and cause enough pain to finish me on my own.

"Sasuke, I thought I loved you but your just a bastard!" I screamed .

He became angry and kicked me in the face. Sending his vivid experiences to torture my lingering eyes.

"Stupid woman just shut-up or I will leave you to suffer!" He shouted in rage.

"What happened to you? The only evil there was that hid in you was merely hate for a brother, but now look at you."

I tried to say the sentence but to me it sounded like gibberish. My own words were sliding away, taunting me.

"Sakura, don't start with the crap we called a life." He said it so coldly it was like a chunk of ice stabbed me in the heart . "You are so pathetic Sakura." He chuckled along with the words .

"Sasuke, Naruto, and I. It was so nice and we were great friends." I said hoping for any sympathy he had left .

"Aha it was just a act. I never even wanted to be near Naruto, I even killed the brat at my own irritation and now its your turn."

Sasuke grinned as if this was a fun toy. A piece of entertainment promised to him by his greedy little false guardian figure.

"Sasuke-kun you don't mean that." I begged between sobs.

"Yes I do and every word."

He dropped his weapon by my body and walked away as if he was leaving his past behind. Ridding himself of the burden that I was. The burden that lay on his shoulders. And probably always lay on his shoulders. Then Gaara arrived with some sand shenobi to help. They were packed and ready to help wounds, other then mine. Sadly they were extremely late but I guess they did OK for they saved me.

Flashback End

We were sitting in a ramen restaurant sorta like the "Ichiraku Ramen Bar"in my village and I was telling Temari what happened two years ago when I was fourteen in age. When Sasuke really took a turn on us. Of course maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell my best friend how my home village was slaughtered by traitors.

"I hear Gaara has a crush on you nanana." Taunted Temari.

"Temari your so childish, I mean we're sixteen now." I said while sighing and pressing my hand to my forehead.

I feel so different here. To them this death was normal and couldn't be helped, but I don't feel the same. I feel I'm too emotional for this village.

* * *

_Author Note_**: I am happy to receive a review from ********kisukebenihime**/**DarkSacredJewelXoX he gave me several tips and I fixed a lot of this story by his instructions. I understand it still has many more mistakes an I would love to have to here what you guys have to say. I beg of you for a review.  
**


	2. God He Returned

Gaara walked in and sat by Temari. I sat last to the left and Temari and Gaara sat in a row with me.

"Temari leave." He commanded her with full force.

Gaara gave her a death glare. She stood up nervously and sped out of the building. Surprising what a sand shenobi could do to his friends if he wanted.

"Hi Gaara."

I gave him a heartfelt smile. Like if he were Sasuke. It's strange the resemblance to my heart now.

"Um... hi."

He kept a cool demeanor. Like normal not showing any type of emotion that he didn't have. Making me feel like a outcast.

"Temari is such a goofball."

I put my arm under my chin and on the table. Glancing over for any reaction that he might show.

"Did she say anything about me?" He asked uninterested.

"She just teased me about a fake crush you have on me hah how funny is that?"

Gaara ignored my words for sure and thought amongst himself for a few minutes. I mean who would care about that, it's stupid. The kazekage of the sand with emotions. Hah.

"Oh, OK um. We found Sasuke."

He got up and left. He walked away like Sasuke did that day. Gaara and I were always good friends but who knows. I still feel as if I'm a burden and he wants to get rid of me as fast as possible. But who wouldn't when your friend picks you up and offers help out of pity.

"Sakura hurry." Came a certain voice from the distance.

I looked over to the voice to find Kankuro. His voice really um... frilly.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I leaped from my chair and ran to his side about a foot or two outside the building.

"Sasuke he's with Gaara, want to watch him ruff up the punk?" He chuckled. "This is going to be fun." He applied to his question.

"Oh, no!" I screamed running to the Kazekage's tower.

I jumped several homes and businesses to reach my destination. To stop the terrible event that might take place. I landed on the roof by Temari who had been waiting for her brother

"Temari."

I tried to say Gaara's name but my breathe wouldn't allow it. Without air my lungs would protest against my words.

"See that man sitting on the edge?" Temari asked.

I glanced to the edges finding a black haired man to her left.

"Yeah, who is that?" I asked in return.

"It's Sasuke, he's tied up so he can't move, the rope is around the wrist of both his arms and the ankles of his legs. Gaara is coming but was waiting for you to arrive."

I looked at her and she looked sad in a way. Like a lover was going to die today before her eyes. _What was going on?_ I asked myself.

"Sakura good you came." Commented Gaara as he landed swiftly in front of me.

"Gaara what will happen to him?" I asked while slowly reaching for his shoulder.

"Humph. You still care even after he killed everyone you ever loved." Stated Temari stubbornly.

She turned her face away in disgust. I wouldn't blame her I was even disgusted by my love for him. Gaara walked over to the killer and lifted him up by the scruff of his collar.

"Gaara don't hurt him please!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, but no." He echoed over the sand not even able to look at me while saying it. He turned Sasuke to look at me.

"Was it worth it?" He whispered into Sasuke's ear before launching his fist into Sasuke's gut.

He was really trying to make a show for the dying man. I cover my mouth and whimper slowly with his own bodily noises.

"Sasuke, please no Gaara don't hurt him." I begged as I dropped to my knees.

"Sakura. as my duty as the Kazekage and allies of the leaf I must summon him to a death penalty."

He turned his head and gave me a fake smile. It was his way of trying to comfort me. To support me in this time of need.

"Oh hey there Sakura. Enjoyed the bloody village I take it?" Sasuke asked with a laugh of sincere emptiness.

"Shut the hell up!" Answered Temari as she turned to him with a fist in the air.

Sasuke took this as a invite I guess and slammed Gaara in the face with both his tied arms and ran towards Temari. Gaara fell over landing on his back with a grunt. He peeked with one eye as if he planned the whole incident.

"Temari jump." Gaara commanded her with a exhale.

She followed his orders and jumped to dodge Sasuke's slowly building Chidori. Sasuke turned from his position and looked at me.

"Sakura." He whispered as a moist little tear streamed down his cheek.

I realized then that he really didn't want to do the deeds he had done. That all that death had haunted him and that he wished my forgiveness, but it couldn't give him what he wanted.

"Sasuke why did you do it?"

"Only one reason, I wish to my brothers death."

He then cracked up a bit and fell to the ground. Gaara stood behind him with a hand where Sasuke's back was. Blood began to leave my former teammate's body. My eyes went wide and my face pale.

"Sakura are you OK?" Asked Temari as she landed by me.

"I'm the only one from the village alive." I barricaded my face in my hands and wept. "We tried as hard as possible but in the end we couldn't even defend our own village." I said to anyone that would listen.

"Temari take her home now." Gaara told his sister.

He wiped away some of the blood on his hand onto his clothing. He had done this gesture before.

"Gaara." I cried before I left with his sister.

I had been living in a small apartment building. It is kept clean and the walls are all red which is a bit of a remembrance of that day, but as long as its liveable its fine. She stayed with me tell I went inside then she left without a word.

I went straight to the bedroom, sleep was best at this moment. I went into the restroom to brush my teeth and dress in my night wear. I then quickly slid into bed ridding myself for a night full of staring into the ceiling. But sleep would take a few minutes. I would have to think of the day and beg for nothing mcuh of a nightmare. I only had one thought before fading into a deep sleep, did he really think I was a burden?


	3. Ghosts

I woke up to the window, it was open and wind blew in letting the light from the street to seep through. I looked in front of me to find Gaara sitting at the end of my bed.

"Gaara." I mumbled.

He looked down at me and put his finger to my lips. Trying to silence my talkative mouth.

"Shh." He said turning back to look at the night sky.

The gored on his back left a shadow crossed the wall and his eyes so cold. I wanted to ask him why he was here, but he didn't want me to speak. How could I defy my savior or how could I worship my savior?

"G-g-gaara." I stuttered.

He looked at me once again and placed his right hand on my cheek. His hand was solid as if he was made of stone and his eyes still didn't show any emotion. I went to reach for his hand, but he pulled away.

"Sakura, I hold no love, but hate will protect you." He said before jumping out the window.

I didn't quiet understand why he said what he did, but that's a thought for later. I got up got dressed and went shopping. I needed basic grocery's so supermarket it was. I ran in once again remembering Sasuke's death and Gaara's emotionless words. The one thing that scared me the most though was the fact that I wasn't crying and screaming about Sasuke's death. Maybe I was getting better, maybe I was sick. The only thing was everything I say or think end up being true one way or another. Like when I yelled at my group of friends to stop fighting or one of you will get hurt. Boy did that back fire on me when everyone I knew died.

"Sakura-san!" Shouted Temari from the other side of the little store.

I looked back and grabbed my forehead, she was just like another version of ino. If she was alive that would make sense. The only difference is Temari got more childish as she got older, ino at least matured. Even if she matured in a creepy kind of way, she still matured. The family I have now still doesn't compare to Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and anyone that I ever knew in the leaf village. God I wanted to cry this whole time it sneaked up on me and sucked in. Kakashi-sensei even Iruka-sensei were dead and their bodies not even put on a memorial stone. No their bodies were burned and thrown over the edge of a mountain. Kakashi didn't get to be with Obito and Iruka oh Iruka never got to join his parents. Naruto died without the title hokage and his faith died before he did. Right before she got to me I heard a whisper.

"I once saw you as a pest, but now I can't stop seeing you." It said.

I turned to see the speaker, no one was there. I rubbed my head in confusion and the voice repeated.

"Temari do you hear that?" I questioned the girl next to me.

"No." She responded.

I turned around and saw Sasuke, oh shit you should of seen my face. I couldn't believe my eyes I was seeing a ghost.

"Oh man, ah~!" I screamed and ran out of the building, but he followed along side me.

I stopped in front of a ramen bar and Sasuke looked at me with a smile.

"Your not real man, this is creepy." I said with a few huffs and puffs.

He walked up to me and gave me a chuckle, a chuckle was not something you heard everyday from Sasuke. Unless he planned to cause harm to the people around him.

"You don't know how to greet lost spirits do you?" He asked while grabbing my hand, it actually moved by his touch. "I think the others are on their way." He stated.

Others was a lot, I mean a whole village. He wiped my cheek and Naruto tackled him, god I was jumpy. Kakashi was next, he just stared at me with a lovingly proud face. What did he mean by that face. He was such a womanizer.

"Shit, shit, shit, I've lost it. I'm crazy now! Well I did watch Sasuke's death and slept the best I had in years." I said quietly.

Kakashi frowned, easy to see his expressions through that mask now. I wonder what the difference is now. Could I see his face now if he pulled it down himself.

"Sakura-chan I know this is quiet frightening, but we must go to the other side." He said calmly.

I felt bad for them, but there is a problem with the fact they'll be by my side tell then. What if I went on a date, I wouldn't be able to even talk with Kakashi-sensei sitting there.

"I know, but it's a little awkward going through everyday life with a dead sensei by your side." He chuckled a fake kakashi chuckle and pulled Naruto off of Sasuke.

"It's settled then, team we got us a helper." He said with a smirk.

I was going to kill him, sadly the ghost thing disables that.(Helper a person who helps the dead crossover, in this story anyway.)

"Wait no, I can't help you." I said while waving my hands frantically.

Kakashi walked over to me and said two words. Two words that were going to ring in my ears every time my friends came to mind.

"Memorial stone."

Shit this was going to be a problem, the stone was crushed. Maybe I can find it and put it together, with a special medic-jutsu. I held my chest, this was a lot to handle.

"Don't go dieing on us now, that's the last thing we need another to join the group." Stated Sasuke with a laugh.

Every time he laughed or chuckled or smiled it went right down my spine. He was different in some way, like cheerier. Cheery was not Sasuke at all if you haven't noticed.

"What happened to the others?" I asked confusedly, there were a lot of them.

"It's been a while Sakura, they've moved on already." Kakashi announced with a sigh.

He clearly was not happy by this. I was ready to faint, I was talking to my dead friends wouldn't you.

"Sakura, come." Gaara commanded while walking by.

I immediately followed his orders and ran up to him. Kakashi cocked his head and looked at me like I was a flying pig. Wouldn't blame him.

"Since when did you follow orders from some one other then tsunade?" He asked.

This was a picky or easy answer.

"Since, hum I don't know, when Gaara saved me from Sasuke's wrath after everyone of my friends and fellow shenobi died in front of my eyes!" I shouted out to the air and Gaara looked at me curiously.

"Are you OK?"he asked while stopping.

He was trying to give sympathy, but Gaara can't do that so well. The best he can do is scare you.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a weird day." I told him, while looking over my shoulder to Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"You and I are talking about things." He stated.

Like I said emotions really weren't his thing.

"OK."

"Are you kidding me, Sakura shouldn't be taking this from him!" Naruto shouted, while crossing his arms in a big fit.

Gaara and I walked to a coffee house, don't ask why. We sat down and he ordered us black coffee.

"Consider this as a gossip chat." Gaara said while looking away.

Kakashi hooted by my ear as he tried to point out a invisible blush on Gaara. Sasuke just pouted with Naruto in the corner.

"Well OK, but what do you want to talk about?" I asked while rubbing my head.

* * *

**Tell You Later What The Conversation Was**


	4. Great Confession

"Sakura. I have many secrets."

Gaara said it so seriously. Gossip was not this at all, but I'll stick with what he was going with.

"Um.. yeah me too I guess."

Naruto looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah by secrets you mean by losing your virginity with a certain sensei." The blond announced.

I elbowed him in the gut he reeled back and gagged. Gaara gave me a odd look as I elbowed air.

"Um... Gaara I nee-" He interrupted my words.

"Come over to my house with me." He stated before standing.

He held out his hand. The gesture was so unlike him I was utterly stunned by it. I took his hand he lifted me to my feet and began to walk. I was dragged along behind him, but if your following then technically he wasn't dragging me. The lights on the streets were becoming lit all around us as the sun said it's farewells. Telling me watch where I stood. Telling me that it was the moons turn to watch me. We stopped in front of his tinted green door. He turned to me. I felt exposed then. Like he was looking at me from under neath my skin. Violating my every ticklish spot and sensitive area. Like he could know everything with one look. I looked up to his eyes and saw what I thought I would never see on Gaara's face. A tear.

"This is the best way I can confess." He stated.

Just then he opened the door and waved me inside. I walked in looking at the surroundings. It was absolutely beautiful. Past the point of desire. The room was covered in Sakura tree petals. The ceiling supported hanging festival lights. The kitchen table stood in the middle of the room with a candle and a small box sitting atop of it. Two plates were sitting in front of the pushed in chairs. A pink silk table clothe rose just above the seat of the chairs. Outside the back door right next to the table was a planted Sakura tree. A tree that he must of planted and waited for to grow for years. With a perfect heart holding G+S carved neatly into the bark.

I whirled around to look at him and gave him a hug while squealing lightly. I couldn't help it. The fact that Gaara had gone to such the trouble for me was so amazing. He didn't move and I became completely worried. I lifted his hair and looked up into his eyes. He was smiling. A blush grazing his cheeks. But before I could tell him how happy I was he met my lips with his own. Dipping his tongue into my mouth. It felt like the first kiss I had truly ever had. It was warm and sweet. It tasted like desire. Don't ask me how, but that moment I could believe it.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed.

I tried to ignore it, but he was starting to get on my nerves as he repeated the phrase. Then Kakashi chipped in.

"My little student is growing up from her relationship with me." He gave a sob.

I couldn't keep up the facade after that. The flashes of sensei were running through my head and I couldn't do it. I pulled away from Gaara. He gave me confused yet sad look. I looked down. How could my friends do this to me. But wasn't I being selfish, they were the ones that were dead.

"Sakura I'm sorry." Gaara apologized.

"I'm not."

We both turned to the door to the speaker. Temari was crying. She took one good look at me before slamming the door shut behind her. Gaara chased after her. I was left alone again. In the darkness of my own name. It was consuming me. Telling me lies, the truth gone.

"Sakura." The three called my name.

I refused to look at them. I simply slumped to my knees and wiped to only weakness off of my face; a wet drop.

After the whole incident I went home. Leaving a note on the table for Gaara. I couldn't stay there and wait. He might of expected me to, but the moment was ruined. The three followed behind me trying to get my attention. But after that I just needed to be alone.


	5. Gone In Control

I woke up to slight tapping on my window. I already knew who it was and it's the reason I locked the window. I have nothing against him, but I just needed time to think. So I simply rolled over ignoring Gaara's desperate plea for my attention. He kept going though, I have to give his effort a thumb up.

"Sakura-chan open the window now." He said in his formal voice.

He never really did show emotions. And he was so used to others fear that he doesn't even know how to talk like a friend. Or sibling. I would normally done what he said, but I can't.

"I can see them too." He states.

I don't quiet know what he's saying, but I have my guesses. But before they can be finished he breaks the glass to my window and leaps in my room.

"If you want to play that way then as your Kazekage I order you to listen to me." He notes.

I leap from my bed from surprise, but his words. What happened was personal; bringing that into the matter was like taking her by the hair watching as she squirmed like a fish. He walked firmly towards me. Ignoring the fact that his sand could not protect him from bits of glass. It must of hurt like hell. Knowing Gaara he didn't care he had put so much effort into showing me what he wanted to feel. But in fact wouldn't that mean that is what he felt. I clambered backwards. Almost tripping. I forgot of the wall and slammed onto it. Knocking a picture down. He took the opportunity and pressed his hand on my wrists pressing them above my head. I winced was he really going to hurt me or was he playing with me. He stared me in the eyes.

A deep cold glare was there. A empty glare, one he gave me back when we were Genin. I began to panic. Squirming for freedom. He was gonna kill me because I rejected him, but wait did I really reject him? I swung my arms for anything. He only became more angered and slam them hard against the old gray wall. It hurt. Not from physical pain, but in emotional wise as well. I jammed my eyes shut tight and looked away.

He smashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened. He didn't kill me. It was so so soft. It took all I could to pretend that the lips against mine were night of my liking. His face was obviously hidden from view, but this was much unlike dark emotionless Gaara. It's spontaneous, magical, and I actually feel something in these few kisses we've shared. He pulls away.

"G-Gaara."

"I can see Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

I looked around really quick thinking of where they might be when it finally kicked in.

"You what!"

"Your there helper and when I kissed you I gained the ability to see them as well. It's called lovers unison."

"Lover un- what?"

I started flapping around like a dying animal in his grasp. He began to see my worried reaction and released my arms.

"It is nothing big, but I have sent a team out to collect bits of the stone." He whispered.

A smug grin danced amongst his face making me shiver then. What was he suddenly up to that's when it hit me.

"Why Kakashi-sensei as the first one you help?"

He turned from me and walked to the window. His shadow is dancing with the suns rising figure. He looks beautiful like a angel right now, funny how he's the exact opposite. His hair was shining along with the firer orb making it look like a campfire. A sudden gust of wind blows his hair and clothes to the side as he looks at me. He suddenly leaps out the window. Skidding glass around the room. Only when disappearing through the broken window does he reply.

"It would be nice if I could get rid of your first."

I knew what he meant. Kakashi had been talking to him hasn't he. I run to the window. Leaping my head from the frame and looking outside. Tears are streaming from my eyes. I'd kill just to see his face right now, oh please. He is no where to be seen and the clouds are taunting. Turning into the color in which Gaara hair as they are stained with the rising sun. It was such a prettier sight here for the sunrise, but not the same.

I pull back and turn sliding down the wall. This is what I have come down to now. Living only for one man, one man that doesn't even no how to show emotion. Living alone in fear that he might disappear again and I won't find him tell he wants me to. I hate being controlled like this.


	6. Ginormous Secret Reveled

I thought that maybe after that incident that maybe Gaara would leave me to wallow in self-pity. But no not at all he was just about to begin antagonizing me.

The trees collapsed into me. The grass is fickle with me even trying to hide within it. My surroundings are screaming. The beautiful unmarked blue sky is marshmallowing into a pillow of black. Taking in all light and leaving me with a sliver that shed from it's form. It breaches the darkness on my cheek and begins to singe. My hair wraps around my throat like I had done something I should not have. A heart tattoo encloses around my chest. Taking me into a hallow shell.

I leaped from the ground; waking. I looked around. Where was I. It was dark and cold. I take a step and something sharp stabs into my foot. I yelp in pain and stumble onto my back. It's pure black. I can't see anything. I'm scared yet this aura is so familiar where is it from. I turn myself on my hands and knees. I feel the ground. Take steps slowly going around the sharp chunks.

"This is strange Sakura."

I look over to the voice. It's Kakashi-sensei's. But where is he I can't see him.

"It's not like before. This isn't the white light that takes me to my father. I see... Sakura-chan I'm scared."

I was shaking. Those words they came out of his mouth so frightened that I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. I reach out where his voice is coming from. I feel his arm.

"Kaka-sensei!" I scream.

I leap on him. Embracing him with full force. He chuckles lightly. But he too is shaking. I begin to think; yes he is alive.

"Hey teme no don't do that, that hurts. We're stepping on glass don't do that!" I here Sasuke shout.

Same old, same old. I begin to cry. Even though there voices surround me I can't help but cry. They're back. They were finally here. Kakashi wipes away my tears with his hand. Taking me into further embrace afterwords. He's so soft. I miss that. Being held by my cautious sensei. Being the only one he held.

"Gaara that's you isn't it?" Naruto asks.

I guiltily push out of my sensei's embrace. But wait no one can see me. I'm shaking my head out foolishness. The light is slowly returning and now I realize where I am; Gaara's room. He stands holding both the boys by the back of their shirts. Kakashi is no where to be seen.

Gaara is looking at me with a painful expression. I don't understand. Maybe he feels neglected that I'm looking for Kakashi not for him.

"Kaka-sensei."

He looks away. He knows that with my sensei around he will be left without my thoughts. He will disappear out of my mind letting Kakashi occupy it fully. I look over and Kakashi sits in the window. He holds up a scroll. He gives me a cute eye crease slowly tossing the roll towards me. I catch it with ease. He slowly starts to fade from my vision.

"Sakura-chan this is the ceremony that will pass over each and everyone of them. Are you sure your ready for the other two to pass? For now they are in true form until we get them what they wish."

It all makes sense now. I look down to my hands that press against the ground. Why was I taking it so casually maybe because I saw it as a dream. I didn't believe it was real. I start to feel the pain of the wounds on my hands again. I lift them to see the memorial stone scattered on the ground and shoved painfully into my skin. I give a grimace. Gaara sees my reaction and stalks over to me setting the boys on the ground lightly. He stood before me. His feet only in my sight.

"I need you to keep my sanity."

I look up to him. I expected a cold glare like usual, but what I received was different. It was a warm doughy smile.

"Because if I lived my life without you by my side I would be in complete shambles. So what do you say help me release these poor drunk souls."

He points with his thumb over his shoulder. I look past him to the stumbling boys. They really looked like they could be drunk. I chuckled lightly. What was I doing. Laughing in a situation like this. This was a horror for most so why aren't I scared. It finally hit home. I looked back up to him. He was shaded in. Dark and depressing. It wasn't Sasuke who killed my village it was Gaara. I saw it now the murderer that killed Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade-sama.

I leap in disgust. Stumbling backwards holding my left hand. It hurts mostly now because I slapped him. He looks stunned, but I'm not done yet.

"You murderer. How to you even have the guts to talk to me like this after all that. You, you, you, dis-"

His hand wraps around my mouth. He is behind me now and-

***TO BE CONTINUED...***

Sorry for the cliffhanger, he kisses her next though, well it is a little forced but what story is a story without a little mouth rape! Sorry I'm like totally tired.


	7. Gorging Regrets By Everyone

"So what if you could see the darkest side of me. I believe you can take. After all you didn't fail my test in that battle field." He whispers lightly before kissing my neck.

His breathe is rapid and his hands are cold. It feels so different. I'm scared, I'm comfortable. I need to understand this. I bite his hand. He releases.

"That hurt." He states.

I run across the room. It goes black again. Letting the light disappear like the light of a passing car. I turn around repeatedly. I can't hear anything except my extreme breathing. Something wet is dripping down my cheeks.

"Gaara, Gaara! Why would you do this?" I ask.

It's silent. I drop to my knees the stone shred into my flesh. I clap my hands together and recite a few hand symbols. Nothing is happening. I'm pissed now so I slam my hands hard on the ground seizing my sniffles.

"The son of a bitch you are now is the same I always knew wasn't it. I used to think you were kind, but to do this. Your like a immature child. Even as Kazekage if you don't get what you want you throw a fit and cause others problems." I then realized why he had done this. "You wanted me." I whisper one last time before...

I'm suddenly pinned too the ground. Something dark is hovering over me. Whatever it is it weeps in my shoulder. I can just imagine myself in this situation before, Kakashi and I were in this position once.

"I just couldn't have you. I didn't know what to do. I kept my mouth shut. Listened to what others said and ignored this human emotion. After all I'm not human. But I realized you made me human. So human. I did things like sent you gifts and complimented you so that you didn't understand what I was actually doing. So when you turned 13 I went to visit and confess to you. Holding myself hesitant. So when I walked through that door and found Hatake Kakashi holding your waist. Kissing you so passionately I wouldn't compete. I was so foolish. I was so enraged. I threw the roses I had brought down onto the ground and smashed it with my feet. I knew the only way to earn your heart was to get rid of all the others that did hold your heart." His sobbing came harder. Drenching my shoulder. "I now regret it. I caused you so much pain. I didn't know what to do. So I thought after seeing your ghosts I could pass them over. Please Sakura understand me."

Gaara, pinned me to the ground crying for so long. I don't know the time, but it felt like forever. I was so scared. We both shook and shivered.

"Sakura-chan do you forgive me?"

I don't answer right away. It was a lot to take in, but I wonder what he was thinking.

"I don't know what are you thinking Gaara, how do you want me to answer?"

I knew he hated that, being answered with another question. But considering he was vulnerable right now I could make him sweat.

"What nonsense are you bla-"

He stops cold as I blow lightly on his earlobe. Who would know that the great kyubi hokage could be so easy to rattle. I begin to sprinkle small kisses on his neck. I can feel him trying to resist. He is so tense. He stops all movement though freezing. I pull back trying to see his face. All I see are bright yell orbs. The pressure on my shoulders is now immense. I cry out.

"Gaara that hurts!" I shriek.

In the midst of my cries he captures my lips. He mumbles something.

"What do you think I want you to answer with you stupid woman." He mumbles into my mouth.

I'm squirming for freedom, not from the kiss but the pressure is now past horrible. I'm gasping in our kiss. He doesn't notice. He's to busy enforcing my love. I finally pull away.

"Gaara of the sand stop this now. This hurt your bastard."

I would of thought when he first heard me that he would understand. After all he has not felt pain as much as the normal person. His grip tightens and he chuckles.

"Gaara of the sand. These titles don't fit you Sakura. But if you please you may call me that."

I push him finally with my chakra. How dare he. He acted as if I was his, he doesn't own me in anyway. Quickly before he can grab me I run threw window. I don't remember glass, but there it is in my arms and hands. I'm almost to the ground. Almost there and I will be free. But of what. I hit the ground head first not as planned. I forgot that it was far up. I'm waiting for some head trauma to cause pain, but wait. What is this it's hard yet soft. I look up and see Gaara smiling brightly towards me. My motherly instincts take action immediately. I stand up crouching by his head. He's bleeding, what happened to the sand did he use all his chakra on the passing. I slowly try to see wound, but it's all head trauma. The blood slips from his lips. I check them for bites, nope.

"Gaara, point to where it hurts." I tell him.

He points to his forehead, almost like he was pointing at his heart. He starts to gurgle. I lift his head slightly, what the hell was this.

"Spit if you can."

He simply fades into cold silence without answer. I watch as he clutch my hand and slowly closes his eyes in my lap.

**(*TO BE CONTINUED...*)**


	8. Grasping For Hope

I roll over. My vision is fuzzy, but I can see something red watching me closely. I begin to drift back into my worried sleep. It shakes me once more and I open my eyes once again. Gaara in the hospital gown sits by me; a worried expression that does not fit him. I leap from my spot and embrace his head. Patting it as if he was a animal. Smiling erratically.

I wake from my light dream. I wish that was how it happened. Truth is Gaara still hasn't woken yet. I know it's only been a few hours, but I can't help be so scared. My imagination is making it worse; showing me horrible sights. I sat on the cot they brought me. Yeah I refused to leave. I shook in anticipation.

"Young miss I think he's gonna be alright. Go home." A nurse comforted.

I ignored her efforts. She didn't enjoy my manners and left swiftly. Leaving me to feel like I was suffocating on my words. Gaara looked so peaceful in that bed. A smile across his face.

Feet are heard through the halls. Screams of suffering and pain. Cries of pure hope. Nurses hard breathe reached to it's peak as they dash to rooms. But what seemed like only other quiet room sat across from Gaara's. I had found myself standing in it's doorway. A woman in her bed sat silently crying. Her husband holding her hand in security. The doctor finally came back into the room. He swiftly handed her a child. A little pink blanket wrapped around it. The doctor smiled and whispered in her ear. She giggled softly. Not to loudly though for she was exhausted. The doctor left while shutting the door.

He stopped by me. The smile fading from his lips. Slamming his hand against the wall. I fell back slightly.

"Sir."

I had realized I was the only one in the hallway. He threw his glasses to the ground and slammed his face against his arm. He cried quietly. His forgotten right arm hung heavy. Looking as if he would tip towards it.

"Are you OK?"

I reached for his arm. Taking his hand within my own.

"I... Why'd I take that mission." He cried hoarsely.

I sat there unsure of how to handle the situation. I took up my left hand and rubbed his back. Rubbing some random stranger back for comfort. This was me after all. Before the incident at home. Once he had calmed down a bit more I forced him to sit down on the cot with me.

"I'm sorry for that mishap." He apologized.

I slapped his lower shoulder, hard. He cringed.

"I knew it you have a Anbu mark."

He glared at me. I smiled innocently.

"YOU COULD OF FOUND A BETTER WAY TO FIND IT!"

"Yeah."

I then grasped his face. Staring into his now covered blue eyes. His messy brown hair slipping into the curves of his face.

"What happened to you. Your eyes are so sad."

He looked down. Gritting his teeth one last time before he began.

"I once belonged to Anbu. I left them for things they had forced me to do. One of those things was protect that woman. Akira is her name. We fell in love. But my team saw our relationship advance and they took me off the mission. Saying I was to emotionally involved. So they faked my death. She cries now with her brother because she thinks the father of her child is dead..."

He couldn't go on now. His tears fogged up his speech too horribly. He looked away and began to wipe away his tears. He felt weak, he was after all one of the Anbu. He wasn't supposed to cry.

"I'm sorry."

He quickly looked over to me. I too was crying. He felt horrible for making me upset as well. He sat his hands on my leg. It startled me.

"Why are you here?'

I stood quickly. He caught my wrist. Bringing me to sit again.

"Hey we'll probably never see each other again anyway. Cough it up."

I sighed before explaining my life story. It felt so strange. So different. I mean I told many about the accident, but never what made the accident so painful. And only one person knew tell now. I looked over to him. Still a smile on his face.

"Now he knows too."

His dry lips smack with his waking words.

**Author Note: **So I hope you enjoyed, I think I'm gonna keep going with this story tell they have all been reincarnated or someone dies.(again)


End file.
